piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 10: WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO FLOYD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
This is the most historic episode EVER! And only Ruby can edit while Win95 does grammar. Last time on Ruby's cars series, the racers got poisoned a day before the Homestead Miami race after eating poisoned food. Luckily Doc Hudson had a cure for it but it is revealed ABTOTC created the poison. This time the Homestead Miami race happens. But more importantly something increidibly historic happens involving the dead Floyd Mulvhill. Transcript Darrell: TODAY WE ARE AT HOMESTEAD BOYS!!! Bob: Sadly due to a poisoning incident. We will not see Brick, Reb, Chase, Danny, Ponchy, Rex, Ralph, Darren, Ed, Next Gen Leak Less, and Chris. Also not attending the race are Lynda Weathers and retired racer Ruby "Easy" Oaks who were also affected by poison. Darrell: Anyways. BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!!! Bob: Surprisingly no one off to a good start and everyone is equal this time. (On-boards on Lightning McQueen, Ryan Laney, Dan Carcia and Bobby Swift are shown.) (later on lap 118) Darrell: OH NO CONTACT!NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE IS INTO PHIL TANKSON AND THEY CRASH!!! Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: NOOOOOO! Bob: Lightning McQueen with the lead. Darrell: OH WAIT BOBBY SWIFT TOOK IT!!! Bob: DARRELL IS RIGHT! BOBBY SWIFT HAS TAKEN THE LEAD! (later on the final lap) Bob: Not a very interesting race which is expected due to so many missing racers. Darrell: Anyways BOBBY SWIFT CROSSES THE FINISH LINE IN FIRST! It is Bobby Swift for the win!!!! Bob: BOBBY SWIFT WINS THE HOMESTEAD 350!!!!!! Bobby: OH YEAH! I WON THE RACE!!!! Lightning: Good job Bobby! Cal: Yeah good one bro! Bobby: That was a bit boring race but HEY I WON!!! (shows replay of the finish from Lightning and Bobby's on-boards) Bob: Good win for Bobby Swift. Lightning placed second but a sad day for Next Gen Vinyl Toupee who fails to finish. Darrell: A lot of interesting races coming up! We have Bristol coming up next and after that it is Michigan and then HELL YEAH NIGHTDONA!!!!!! Anyway see you guys in Bristol next week. Lightning: Im not sure if Jack should race on a track where collisions will be guaranteed. Cal: Yeah... (later) Reb: HEY GUYS! I'M RECOVERED FROM THE POISON!!!!! Bobby: THAT'S GREAT REB!! Brick: ME TOO!! Danny: THE NAME'S DANNY BRO!!!! Chase: I'M BACK GUYS!!!! Ryan: THAT'S AWESOME!! Lightning: GREAT!!! SO GREAT!!! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT!!!! Lightning: Ok I guess we go to Bristol then! (at Floyd's grave) (Zombie bit Floyd Mulvhill and turns him into Zombie Floyd) Floyd: GRRRRRRR! LDShadowlady: So this is supposedly the grave of famous racer Floyd Mulvhill? IhasCupquake: Yes. LDShadowlady: Ok so we use this potion on him? Also how did he die? (NOTE: Both are their Minecraft skins version) IhasCupquake: He died in a horrible crash while protecting fellow racers from an evil racer named Herb Curbler. Floyd is a hero guys. Also this potion should work on him but it could also not work. LDShadowlady: Ok can I throw it already? IhasCupquake: Ok do it. I opened up his grave. WAIT! HE IS MISSING! WHERE THE HECK IS HE!!! Floyd: GRRRRR! LDShadowlady: Oh no! Floyd Mulvhill becomes ZOMBIE FLOYD!!!! Floyd: VURRRRRRRR!! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! IhasCupquake: I'M THROWING THE FREAKING POTION NOW!!!! LET'S DO THIS! (she throws it on Floyd and makes him go crazy) Floyd: GRRR BLEH GR VUR BRAINS!! GRRRRR!! BOOGITY BOOGITY!!! ARHHH! GRRRRR!!! LDShadowlady: OH MY GOD! IS HE COMING BACK? I CAN SEE HIS PAINT COME BACK! HIS DAMAGE IS GETTING REPAIRED!! Floyd (99999999999999990 times weak): What. Where is Herb. IhasCupquake: OH MY GOD YOU'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE! LDShadowlady: You died Floyd! Herb killed you! This potion took us about 3 years to make to revive a zombie and I decided to revive you Floyd! Floyd (very weak): I should be at heaven? Florida International Speedway? I was there? Or. Maybe Anything? LDShadowlady: He probably will get better or MAYBE EVEN RACE? IhasCupquake: Yeah maybe. I guess we will go now. You are still at the Florida 500 Speedway and I believe the other racers are still here as well. Floyd (weak): Thanks ladies! I guess I should see the other racers. (Floyd goes to the racers) Lightning: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IS THIS A GHOST OF FLOYD RIGHT HERE! A GHOST!! Cal (touches Floyd): NO HE SEEMS SOLID! HE IS NOT A GHOST! IS HE ALIVE? Floyd: Hey guys? (every racer gasps) Brick: OH MY GOD FLOYD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE ALIVE!!! HOW THE (Dolphin Censor) (Seal Bark) DID THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!! Reb: WELCOME BACK DUDE!!!! Floyd: I saw two Minecraft ladies who said they revived me with a potion but they left. One had pink hair which looked like Reb and the other had a more magenta hair like Kevin Racingtire! Darrell: Oh that must be IhasCupquake and LDShadowlady. I would know because they are backup pit reporters for Piston Cup UK!!!!! Chase: OH MY GOD! Ryan: THIS IS UNREAL!!! Bobby Swift: HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flip: THIS IS HISTORIC! THIS IS JUST IT! FLOYD MULVHILL IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! Ralph: FLOYD! YOU'RE ''BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Ernie: YEAH YOU ARE!!!!! Ponchy: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!! (Johnny Blamer faints) Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!!! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT!!! Cal: AUGH! SEAL BARKS AND GASK ITS! BUT FLOYD IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints) Lightning: FLOYD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ALIVE AGAIN!!!!!!! Floyd: I actually im surprised too! Cal: Well your back and that is the main thing! You think you can race again Floyd: I think so. to be continued in part 11 Category:Historic Episodes of Ruby's Cars Series